the gods and demigods reads the lightning thief
by the houses of hogwarts
Summary: The seven and a few others are sent back in time to read the books with the gods in hopes to change the feature. Will it work? Will the gods finally stop arguing with each other to do something right for once? Or is all of this going to be hopeless? Read to find out! A/n rated m cause I forget which means which lol hades is also included it just won't let me add him
1. where are we

_**3rd P. O.V**_

"You want a fight kelp head!? You've got one!" Thalia Grace said "Bring it On pine cone face!" Yelled Percy Jackson "Woah guys calm the Hades down!" Nico D. Angelo said. "Shut up death breath! " both Percy and Thalia said. No one knew what the three cousins were fighting about this time seeing as every time they argue it's over something different. Grover and Annabeth made there way over in hopes to stop the fight that was surly on its way when suddenly they were all engolved in a golden light along with a few others.

**_Up In The Throne Room On Olympus_**

"Silence! I would like to call this meeting to order!" Zeus shouted the Olympians in the throne room were arguing like always it was pointless trying to get them to stop. Suddenly there was a flash of golden light there was suddenly twelve kids who looked to be in their teens appeared.** "Who are you!"** Zeus voice thundered (sorry couldn't resist) suddenly a letter floated down the blond headed girl reached out to grab it

_** "Dear Gods andDemigods,**_

_**We the fates have decided to send you back in time **_

_**in hopes to change the feature you are going **_

_**to read ten books about your feature**_

**_No demigods are to be hurt_**

**_Or threatened (Zeus, _**

**_Hades, Ares this_**

**_Means you!)_**

**_sincerely,_**

**_THE FATES AND APOLLO_**


	2. introductions

p style="text-align: center;"emstrong3rd/strong/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong P. O. V/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Maybe it would be best if you could introduce yyourselves?" Zeus says the girls with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes came forward "Annabeth Chase heroin, architect (n/ai think i spelt that wrong) of Olympus, one of the seven, and daughter of Athena." " Why would we need an Architect in the feature?"Ares says but of course was ignored as the next person came forward "Frank Zang one of the seven son of Mars" strong"WHAT! WHAT IS A ROMAN DOING WITH THE GREEKS?!"yelled /strongZeus./p  
p style="text-align: left;" Another child stepped forward"Thalia Grace llietenet of Artemis heroin of Olympus and daughter of Zeus" strong"Zeus you broke the oath!" /strongHades yelled Poseidon it seemed didn't care. "Nico Di angelo son of Hades and hero of olympus" strong" Hades you broke the oath!"/strong "Actually i didnt i had Nico and his sister Bianca before the oath was made I put them in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. And you're one to talk when your own child is standing right there!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" The next person stepped forward before a fight could break out "Jason Grace son of Jupiter protector of roam and one of the seven" another kid stepped forward "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon hero of Olympus one of the seven protecter of roam one of the sevendefeater of Kronos and defeater of the Titans" Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto born in the 1970s brought back from the dead by Nico oneof the seven" "Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and fire user" to prove this he lit his hand on fire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Piper McLean daughter ofAphrodite and one of the seven" another child stepped forward "Katie Gardner heroin ofOlympus'sand daughter of Demeter" "Travis" "and Conner" "Stoll sons of Hermes and hero's of Olympus!" Both twin like boys said in a confusing manner./p  
p style="text-align: center;" "Now that we have introductions out ofthe way why don't we go a head and read" Athena said " now who would like to read first?" "I will" Thalia said./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"THALIA'S P. O. V/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter one Iaccidentally Vaporize my Pre-algebra teacher/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
